Assassin Academy: Civilian Problems
by Zizzimz
Summary: The much awaited (I assume) sequel to my first story. James is now back at his old school, facing some brand new problems. But now he has to decide what he wants; The life that lasts, or the life that matters. Still OC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After deciding to abandon my Supernatural fic, I was suddenly swamped with ideas for this story. Enjoy the much awaited sequel to Assassin Academy.**

I stood over my bed, surveying the gear that was laid out on my bed. The white shirt, dark blue pants and jacket. And to top it all off, there was even a tie with the school crest on it.

"Unbelievable," I muttered to myself, "you have one war in a school, and suddenly they're all about safety,"

There was a knock on the door, and I turned to see Emma standing in the doorway, wearing her own school uniform. The female uniform was essentially the same as the male one, only they had a skirt that ended above the knee instead of shorts and a blouse that showed off more cleavage than is expected in a Catholic school. There was a red tie around the collar. After taking this in, my eyes, after a half-hearted battle, went straight down to look at her very shapely, pale-in-a-good-way legs. I then slowly went up her body, taking in every aspect. I was interrupted from my sightseeing by Sam walking in. My eyes immediately snapped up.

"Hurry up and get dressed, you don't want to be late," he said, walking over to the far wall and opening the secret panel, revealing a number of weapons. I pulled the shirt on and did up the buttons as Sam took a small pistol off the wall. He threw it on the bed and walked out.

"Wow, you pull off the whole 'sexy schoolgirl' thing really well," I said to Emma as I grabbed my pants off the bed. I managed to put them on before I was facially attacked by Emma.

It had been a week since we had gotten together, which also meant it had been a week since the war. The school was still damaged, but there had been a lot of construction crews there, being paid by an anonymous benefactor, a.k.a, the Brotherhood. Thanks to that, there was no fear of buildings collapsing during a class, and you could eat on the field without sitting in ash.

After a moment, I pulled away from Emma, who got the hint and left the room, closing the door behind her. I grabbed the pistol off the bed and strapped it to my thigh. I grabbed the bracer from my bedside table and slipped it onto my left wrist, savouring the familiarity of it. I slipped into the pants, taking care to ensure the pistol didn't leave any irregular bumps. The tie followed, with a stiletto knife hidden inside. I pulled my socks on, grabbed my jacket, and went out to the living room, where Emma was being briefed on what to do if attacked.

"So, if someone comes after you, what do you do?" Sam asked, leaning against a wall.

"Kick them in the balls," she replied, "and if it's a girl, punch them in the throat."

"Good girl," he said. He grabbed a large paper bag off the ground and handed it to me. Opening it, I found a pair of black, leather joggers.

"Compliant with school rules, with an added escape measure," Sam said, taking one if the shoes out of the bag. He held it upside down, showing me some circular patterns. "In the event of an emergency, these will activate, providing a force of thrust that will –"

"Just tell me the name," I said, taking it from him and examining the inside. I found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Rocket shoes," Sam said, sounding thoroughly put-out. Emma put a plate of scrambled eggs and toast on the table as I put the shoes on. They were a perfect fit. I walked over to the table and Emma nudged the plate toward me. I grabbed the plate and began to eat. Things had gotten a lot nicer since Emma had moved in. Apparently, she had been fighting with her born-again Christian family about the amount of freedom she should have. She thought she should be allowed to go out on a Friday night, and her parents believed that she should only leave the house to go to school and church. So as soon as she realised there was room for her here, she burned all bridges with her parents and moved in. Considering her sister has been around a couple of times for dinner, I think it's safe to say they're still on good terms.

At 8:30, it was time to go. Sam, who was employed as the temporary principal, would be taking the Audi, whereas Emma and I were forced to take her 1999 Toyota Corolla, to avoid drawing attention to ourselves. After a final weapons check, during which I added a Cordelaine emitter to my pocket, we were ready to go. I grabbed the keys off the bench and hopped in the driver's seat, with Emma putting her bag in the backseat with my own. She got in and off we went.

Due to the massive battle that had taken place a week ago, there was a lot of roadwork to circumnavigate, which took the better part of fifteen minutes. After parking in a spot that allowed easy escape at the end of the day, we headed into the school. There was a lot of scaffolding around the buildings where builders were attempting to stabilize the structure. Emma led me over to a place that had haunted my dreams for many nights; the sight of my first kill. Everyone was standing around, obviously talking about the only topic worthy of discussion; the revelation of the Assassins and Templars. As we neared, Emma ran ahead, leaving me alone on the outskirts of the group. She was greeted enthusiastically, with many hugs and a small amount of screaming.

_Typical Brittany._

I walked over slowly, and everyone went silent staring from me to Emma and back again. I had absolutely no idea how to handle this situation, but luckily, Emma did. She walked over to me, wrapped herself around my right arm and said, "You all remember James, right? He's my boyfriend."

There was a shocked silence, and then it was like I had never left. I was right back into the group. I was never going to understand how that worked.

"So, what have I missed?" I asked, looking around at all the faces.

"Well, first off, turns out Dom's illness was real," Will said, "He's been officially unenrolled. Last I heard, he was failing home schooling."

Brittany chimed in, "Also, Will has come out of the closet," she patted him on the back, and he looked undisturbed.

"Also," Emma said from the back of the group, "Matt and Brittany have broken up. So if you ever get tired of me, you can always go for her," after a second she added, "Maybe even him." Everyone laughed, and I walked over to Emma. I pulled her into a hug.

"I appreciate the offer," I said, "I may even take you up on that," Emma pulled away in shock and I pressed my lips to hers. There were several wolfwhistles, and Emma pushed me away, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Oi, break it up," came the familiar voice of my roommate. Sam was walking over, wearing a polo shirt and cargo shorts.

"Sorry sir," I said, grinning.

Sam decided to introduce himself to everyone. "I'm Mr Wallace, your new principal. I hope there won't be any more of this face-sucking on school grounds."

"Of course not sir," Emma said, stepping away from me. Sam gave us a disapproving stare, then walked away, hands behind his back. For the next few minutes, I was talked to like a normal person. I had forgotten how nice it was to discuss things other than the best way to take a life with a dessert spoon (scoop out the eye and then jam the handle into the empty socket). Then the bell went and we headed up into the hall, where I had been a week ago killing the very person who had recruited me. We headed in, walking around the boxed of area containing a large bloodstain. Once everyone had taken a seat, a man in a suit walked onto the stage, microphone in hand.

"Hello students," he began with a light, but authoritative tone, "My name is James Newstead, and I am the head of the new United Nations Security Council. It is our duty to protect the world from the new public menace of the Templars…" he paused, waiting for it to sink in, "and the Assassins."

I was shocked, but mainly due to the fact that I was surprised by that. The Brotherhood is, by definition, a group of murderers.

James continued, "Should any of you see a member of either of these groups, or a suspected ally of those groups, you should call the police immediately. Now, I will hand over to your principal." He handed the microphone to Sam, who looked completely indifferent to the information. He took the microphone and walked to the centre of the stage.

"You should all take that advice to heart. Those people are very dangerous, and should only be approached by qualified professionals. Now, I welcome you all back to school. I'll give a bigger speech tomorrow morning, but for now, I need you all to head off to your first class. Teachers, you have the badges, don't forget to hand them out."

He walked off the stage as the student body began to mobilize. Walking out of the hall, I was pulled into a side room by the UN guy, James.

"I know what you are," he said, keeping me pinned against the wall.

"What?" I asked, playing the "oblivious child" card. In truth, I was really worried that my cover had already been blown.

"You are an Assassin, I know it," he said through gritted teeth, "And believe me, I will prove it, and then you WILL rot in prison for the rest of your natural life."

He released me, and I slipped out of the room, walking right into Sam.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked, peering over my shoulder.

"I was starting a fan-club," I said with a smile, walking away from him to where Emma was standing, l clearly concerned.

"Are you in trouble?" she asked.

"You have no idea," I replied, making my way to class.

**A/N: You guys have no idea how many times I have re-written this chapter. But now, it's finally done. Let me know what you think, and any suggestions for future chapters and problems. It feels good to be back. See you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Ancient History class was located at the far end of the school, near the gate. When I arrived, the class was already heading in, so I pulled my laptop out of my bag and followed them in. Seeing nowhere else to sit, I took a seat up the front, near the teacher's desk, which was to the left of the room, near the windows, and directly across from the door, which made me uneasy. Then he walked in, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hello everyone, I am your new teacher, Mr Goldbloom," Councilman Gold said, setting his bag down on his table. "Now then," he continued, "I know there is only one thing you lot want to talk about, so I've made sure that our first topic is The Secret War."

"What's The Secret War?" one of the girls asked from the back of the room.

"I would've thought it obvious," Gold replied, "it's about the Templars and Assassins."

A cacophony of voices all chimed in with their opinions as this sunk in. I smiled to myself. _This is going to be an easy A._

"So, first thing's first, what do you already know?" Gold asked, pulling a whiteboard marker from his bag. No-one said anything, so I decided to say the obvious one.

"They've been fighting for over one thousand years," I said, and Gold copied it onto the board, which many students then copied into their books.

"Good, anything else?" Gold said, turning back to the class. The next five minutes continued in much the same style, with students calling out things, having them verified by Gold, and then the students copying them into their books. Having read the dusty tomes that were in my room at the Academy, I already knew all of what was being said, and then some. Then someone raised an interesting point.

"Sir, why is it, that if there was a war here, that there is no footage of it?" asked the same girl from earlier.

"Yeah," chimed in the boy sitting next to her, "I mean, there have been massacres in the US that have been almost fully recorded. Why didn't that happen here?"

Gold thought for a moment, and so did I. The same thought had crossed my own mind, and the only explanation I could come up with was that Morty had been jamming signals, though he denied doing anything of the sort.

Gold cleared his throat, and the discussions that had been taking place quietened down. "Truthfully, I have no idea," he said, "it may be that no-one was able to get close enough to film the battle. The Templars had set up multiple road blocks, and they may have worked. Another theory is that it WAS filmed, but the footage was either far too graphic to be shown, or either the Templars or Assassins managed to prevent the showing of that footage." The class murmured their opinion, and Gold allowed it for a moment, until it grew to a level that he determined to be counter-productive, at which point he called for silence and, having the air of authority he did, received it almost immediately.

"Right then, I want you all to copy this down," he said, turning back to write on the board.

* * *

The bell went, and the class began to file out. I was one of the last to leave, in case Gold wanted to talk to me, but no call came for me, so I took my leave, stuffing my computer into my bag, slinging it across my shoulder, and heading to my little spot. On the way, I noticed a large crowd had formed in the middle of the field. Ignoring my instinct to ignore it, I headed over, and pushed my way to the front of the crowd, and I was suddenly furious. I knew there was a fight, but now, seeing the competitors, I knew I had to stop it.

The crowd gasped as the foot of the year 12 rugby player made contact with the stomach of the year 9 boy, who seemed close to tears. I dropped my bag on the ground, ran into the middle and threw the year 12 back into the wall of the crowd, from whom there were many shocked gasps. He threw himself back into the middle of the ring, and saw me, standing between him and his helpless victim.

"C'mon Dave, just beat the shit out of him too," someone yelled from the crowd. Dave smiled, and stood at his full height, which was about half a foot taller than me. I didn't move, and Dave's smile grew. He stepped toward me, pulling back his fist as he did so. He started gaining speed, and I dropped into a battle stance, ready to incapacitate him as needed, but that moment never came.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" thundered the voice of our new principal. Sam walked into the middle of the ring, which was quickly dissipating. He soon remedied that, "You are all to stay where you are." He bellowed, and the crowd stopped moving. "You two are to meet me in my office. Now." He said, pointing at me and Dave, before moving to the year nine kid who was still curled up on the ground. I retrieved my bag and headed off to Sam's office, receiving many pats on the back and confessions of admiration for what I had done, while Dave walked alone, scowling at any who looked at him. I remembered Dave, sort of. He had been the captain of the footy team every year since year 9, and, having that prestige, believed he could get away with anything. And while the school was run by Templars, he did.

_Explains why he's so pissed now. Going from King of the school to Street Thug would annoy anyone._

I arrived at Sam's office, and stood outside, waiting for him and Dave to show up. Dave came a moment later, looking even sourer than he did when he had left the field.

"I swear to God, I am going to kill you if I get expelled," Dave snarled at me as he approached. Before I could give a witty retort, the door to Sam's office swung open. I walked in, and took the seat farthest from the door, leaving a furious Dave to take the seat closest to the door, and Sam's desk. Sam stepped out from behind the door, pushing it closed, and walked over to his side of the desk and sat down in his chair. He leant back, and gestured to Dave to start explaining.

"The kid looked at me funny, so I started punching him," he said with a shrug. I stared at him with a gaping mouth. _I am sitting next to a sadistic sociopath who hasn't yet been recruited into the Templar order. Unbelievable._

"How old are you?" Sam asked bluntly, staring at Dave, a look of undisputable authority in his eyes.

"Eighteen, so you can't do anything to me," he said with a smug smile. I couldn't understand his comment. Apparently though, Sam did.

"Actually," he said, leaning forward, "while you are enrolled in this school, I can do whatever I damn well please. Also," he continued, "it's not only me you have to answer to."

Now it was Dave's turn to look puzzled, while I sat silently to the side, hoping this wasn't going where I thought it was.

Sam continued his speech, "You get the honour of telling the policeman waiting outside why you, a legal adult, assaulted a 15 year old boy. And believe me, with the number of witnesses, as well as the confession you just gave me, I doubt we will be seeing you at this school again." To emphasise his point, Sam pulled a tape recorder out from under his desk and pressed the stop button. Dave looked set to explode. Instead though, he stood up and said, with as much composure as was possible; "Believe me, you will regret this," and walked out the door, right into the arms of the waiting policeman.

As Dave was being led away, Sam simply looked at me, gave a sad smile, and ushered me out the door. I headed back over to where my group was waiting, and was greeted by many cheers. I couldn't help but smile.

"So, I'm going to assume you learnt how to take on guys bigger than you while you were in prison?" Will said, causing everyone to give a small gasp and cast a dirty look in his direction.

"We agreed not to mention that," Brittany said, casting a concerned look in my direction, "it could be a touchy subject."

My anger suddenly rose. "Mr "Touchy Subject" is standing right here, you know," I said with more attitude than I knew I had. Everyone looked at me as though I had just killed a man. I had no idea why my temper was rising so much, and I knew it was just a matter of time before I burst, so I took a deep breath, and said much more calmly than I felt, "I'm sorry. I'll see you all later, I have to go to the library." I walked quickly, knowing that if I heard one snarky comment from any of them, they would probably have a knife in their neck within seconds. I walked straight to the library, pulled my laptop from my bag, which was promptly dropped, and headed in. I went straight to one of the back tables, where I was unlikely to be disturbed. I sat down, and booted up the computer. Two programmes started immediately; one was Skype, which was soon closed, and the other was an anti-virus scan, which I left running in the background. I opened a secure text channel and sent a single message to one person who could possibly help me.

**Kelly –**

**I need help. Please come visit. I am feeling extremely impatient, and unreasonably angry with everything. I need someone I can talk to, and Sam is far too busy for this. That leaves me with you. Any help would be appreciated. – James.**

I hit send and waited for a moment, praying she would be able to respond quickly. I stared at the ceiling and counted the tiles, trying to take my mind off the possibility that I was going rogue against my will. There was a small chime from the computer, and I looked down at the single word message.

**M.O.R.T.Y.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no update. Sorry about that, but you know how it is when you stop caring for a while. Anyway, I'm back, and hopefully so is the story. You know the drill.**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was a struggle. The fight had happened during morning tea, which meant I still had to endure four more classes, as well as lunch. When I left the library for Sport, the teacher, who happened to be the rugby coach, was seriously pissed at me, so the sport of the day was dodgeball. And the teams were Jocks v. Nerds and me. Thirty seconds in I was on my own. Thirty seconds after that I had dropped half of their team. And then the coach started playing against me, and I received a detention after hitting him in the face.

_I need to talk to Sam about that._

After two periods of that, it was lunch, and the entire rugby team decided it would be a good idea to try and beat the crap out of me for getting Dave kicked off the team. Needless to say, none of them landed a hit, and the teachers were able to intervene before I was required to hit back. They were given a warning, and I was commended for my bravery in the face of adversity. I simply smiled at that, knowing that if Morty was to hear of it, I'd never hear the end of it.

The last two periods were Maths and English. Both of those classes I had been dreading; because they were part of the "Assorted Subjects" I had been required to study at the Academy, which meant that I was, at best, bottom of my class, if not middle of the year level below me. The teachers, who had been replaced after the battle, apparently had no work planned, and so we were free to do as we pleased. I spent the time meditating, trying to get my temper back under control. It worked, and I managed to go through the rest of the day without getting anywhere near another outburst. Once we were let out of our last class, I walked slowly to my car and sat on the hood, waiting patiently for Emma, who had warned me that she would probably stay and talk to people after school. While I was watching all the buses go past, I found myself confronted by a couple of members of the rugby team. I managed to dance around them for a while, until they got frustrated and left, at which point Emma sent me a text.

**I'm going over to Brittany's for the night to work on our Society and Culture assignment.  
See you tomorrow, Emma xx**

I shrugged to myself and got into the car. I sat there for a moment, debating whether or not to head straight home. I decided not to, and drove to the beach that was just down the road. Shifting into the back seat, I stripped down and put on the board shorts that were stuffed under the passenger seat. A couple of minutes later, I was plunging into the freezing water, as if trying to wash away the frustrations of the day. I paddled around for a couple more minutes, before heading back in to shore. I pulled myself onto the sand and dropped, enjoying the warming rays of the sun. I pulled up my left hand and brushed the sand from my bracer, then activated a sonar pulse, which would map the entire area. While I waited for it to charge, I went through my messages, and found the one from Kelly. I tried to figure out what she could mean by that. Did she mean that Morty would be able to rip the anger out of my head, because that was impossible unless you had serious mental abilities, and as far as I knew, only I had those. There was no other alternative that I could see, so I put it out of my mind, trusting my meditation would keep me under control.

There was a small shudder in my arm as the pulse was sent, and another one soon afterwards when it returned. The bracer had a mental link with me, which was the handiest of its features. The link was pouring the information into my head, and after thirty seconds, I knew the entire layout of the beach, and half the small forest behind it. But that wasn't all. The sonar had detected an underground structure, too symmetrical and smooth to be natural. I stood up and walked into the forest, heading for where the structure was supposed to be. I reached it, and found myself surrounded by the same stuff I had been before; trees and shrubs. Eagle Vision activated instinctively, and I looked around for the golden glow that would indicate an entrance. I was stunned by what I saw. It was a tree, and entire tree, emitting a golden light. I returned my sight to normal, and examined the tree. A swift knock confirmed that it was a real tree, or at least, made of real, living wood. I circled it, and found no contraption that would indicate its activation. I circled again, and noticed a little divot in the ground near one of the roots. I pushed at the root, and nothing happened, I pulled at it, and nothing happened. I pushed at the bark around the root, and something happened. The bark compressed, then swung out silently. Knowing that anything could be down there, I pushed the button on my bracer, and was immediately armed to the teeth, and covered by my armour, still looking bruised and battered from the battle it had endured. I stepped into the chamber, and the door swung shut behind me. The ground began to slowly fall, and I had an idea of what this was. The elevator stopped moving, and I stepped out into the long, empty room. Lights began to flicker on from the ceiling, and my suspicions were confirmed. This was a bomb shelter. I looked at the insignia on the wall, and corrected myself.

"A Templar bomb shelter," I breathed. I scanned the room with my gift, and, finding no-one, and no active security systems or traps, relaxed a bit. The room was completely empty, except for a table on a raised ledge at this end of the room, which had a glass screen on it. I tapped the screen, and was greeted by a login screen. My Vision revealed the username, and password, but I decided not to access it, in case the Templars were still watching this place. I headed back to the lift, making a mental note to come back to this place when I was more prepared.

When I was back standing in the open air of the forest, I changed back into my swimwear. The outfit glowed for a moment, and the glow retracted at a moderate pace into the bracer. I scanned the area, hoping to find some other little thing that the Templars had left behind. Eagle Vision was useless with such a vague desire, so I was left with what everyone else had. A glint caught my eye and I walked over to it. Had the sun not been in the right place I would never had seen it. It was sitting next to the door, partially covered by fallen foliage.

"Must've been uncovered when I opened the door," I said to myself. I pushed the decaying plant matter off the object. The golden lines that covered the surface confirmed my suspicions. This was First Civilization technology. I picked it up, and the glow intensified. Before I could ascertain why it was having a reaction to me, I heard a faint rumble. I tucked the marble-sized object into my waistband and dove into the bushes. This ensured that there were no marks around me to give away my position. I programmed my bracer to send out a series of sonar pulses, giving me a moving picture of everything around me. I closed my eyes and let the images form. There was the trees, the bushes, a rather large fox rushing through the undergrowth thirty meters to my left, but ahead of me was what I was looking for; the car. As far as I could tell, it was just a normal car, but it was towing something I couldn't get a good fix on, it was too unstable. I opened my eyes and deactivated the sonar. I got up and moved silently to where the car was travelling. I reached the edge of the trees and found myself on a road that was surrounded on both sides by trees. The car was down the road, and I saw what it was towing. I trailer full of camping stuff, covered by a loose tarpaulin, which explained the shifting image. I followed the car down the road and saw something that made me laugh. I had stumbled onto the best beach campsite in the area. My laugh attracted the attention of some of the campers, who gave me a slightly dirty look. A quick Eagle Vision scan showed all but one of them as gray. There was one blue person at the back of the camp, sitting high in a tree. I decided to ignore them for the moment, since blue was never a threat. I headed back up the road to where it joined onto the highway, and jogged my way back to where my car was sitting. I got in and pulled my phone out from under the seat, checking for messages. Finding none, I pulled out of the carpark and went home, needing to feeling a sudden urge to hit something for a while.

**A/N: Hey there, sorry about the lack of updates, but I've just started my last year of school, so, you know, homework and stuff. This chapter was actually written during the course of several study periods in the library. Anyway, R&R, and please let me know if you have any ideas for what this 1****st**** Civ thing should do. See you next time.**


End file.
